She took everything with her
by GCont
Summary: "All my life, everything was worth living for, is gone. Emily took everything with her."


I was walking with Effy straight to the Great Hall just to have our breakfast, if that's what you can name it, a bunch of pills and a bottle of vodka. Today was the day when Emily and I turn 4 months together, our secret love, nobody knew about it, maybe just Eff, of course she knew everything there was no way of tricking that girl.

The past 4 months Emily and I had acted like totally strangers in front of everybody, sure we hanged out with the other guys, but we kept our low profiles barely talking to each other. We didn't want any problems with people, or to be more specific with her homophobic family.

Suddenly there was a lot of commotion across the street.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked.

Effy just shrugged.

I had a bad feeling about it, like if I had to be there, but I just ignored it and we kept walking to the opposite way.

But then Cook run into us.

"Naomi!" he shouted to me. He was running straight to us, he sounded and looked agitated, that was odd.

"Cook? What's wrong?"

"It's… It's Emily…"

Emily, my heart is starting to pound in a wild way; I'm starting to get upset.

"What's wrong? I have nothing to do with her."

"She's asking for you."

"Ok?"

"For fucks sake! You don't get it, do you?"

"No, Cook. I don't get it! So just tell me what the fuck is going on!" I'm starting to get mad at him for being like this.

"She was hit by a car! She's fucking dying and she's asking for you! Fucks know why!" he yells at me.

Now I feel like I'm disappearing. What did he just say?

"Naomi?" this time is Effy trying to make me react.

"What?"

I start running straight to where the commotion was, not knowing if she was in that direction, but I just run, hoping is just a lie, some sick joke Cook tried to make.

"Naomi, wait." I can hear Cook and Effy following me, but I don't care, I just want to see Emily, check if he's all right and then beat the shit out of Cook for scaring me.

I finally reach my destination, there's lots of people there trying to see what's going on, I push trying to make my own way, I push pass Freddie, JJ, Pandora and Thomas, who don't know a thing.

Then I get to see a flash of red on the floor, my redheaded is on her knees, my god she's ok, really Cook has to buy a life insurance because he will be death. But she's sobbing and there's someone under her, my fears are present again.

"Emily?" I call her.

The redheaded turns around just to reveal that is not _my _Emily. Is Katie.

"What you're doing here?" Katie asks me; her voice is a combination between sadness, fear and anger.

I don't know what to say.

"Naomi?" I can hear a weak voice calling my name from under Katie.

No, no, no. That voice. It can't be. Please, God, don't.

"Emily?" my voice cracks.

"Katie, please I need to see Naomi." Emily tells her twin.

"Fuck, she's going to." Katie says as stubborn as always.

"Katie, please."

"Fine." The older twin stands up and walks straight to the other, who made their way already to see.

I can see Pandora crying into Thomas shoulder while he comforts her.

JJ and Freddie have blank expressions like they're trying to hide they're sadness.

Cook is being strong even if I know he's dying in the insides.

For first time I can see Effy without her smirk or her blank face, her eyes look sad. While she's holding Freddie's hand.

And of course Katie who's cheeks are black because her tears and make-up.

I'm on my knees now, beside Emily holding her hand for dear life.

She looks so fragile and scared, but tries to hide it.

"Emily, what happened?" I can feel tears running down my cheeks.

"Life happened." Emily tries to joke a little to cheer me up.

I smile. Sad smile.

"Naomi?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me something."

"Anything." For her I would jump from a bridge if she asked me to.

"Please, promise me you'll move on, you're gonna get through this, and you'll be happy."

"What? No. Emily, you're gonna stay with me, we're gonna pass through this TOGETHER, don't you dare to even think about those kinds of things." Even if I know that's a lie, I need hoI pe, hope everything is fine and it'll stay that way.

Emily laughs a little in weak and sad way.

"Naomi, we both know that's a lie."

"But I can't be happy without you. How can you even say that?"

"You'll need to try. I promise you, that you'll be ok.

"But…"

"No." She cuts me off, and all I can do is listen to her.

"And please, just do one last thing for me."

"Ok?"

"Kiss me."

"What?" Whoa, this is a great step, from hiding everything to just kiss us in public.

"You heard me. Kiss me."

If this is her last wish, of course I'll do it.

I lean on her, touching her lips softly.

I can hear lots of gasps and there's one that is the louder, I can guess that one was Katie's. I'm so death when we get back to "normal" if you can tell that a life without Emily. But I don't care what the others think.

Emily deepens the kiss a little bit; I can feel both of our tears.

When we finally separate all I can hear is Emily's voice.

"I love you."

My heart is breaking in a slowly and painful way, I can't take it.

"I love you, too."

"Goodbye."

Emily slowly closes her eyes.

"No, Emily, don't!" I plead, but it doesn't stop a thing.

I hug her holding her, this can't be happening. It just can't.

All my life, everything was worth living for, is gone.

Emily took everything with her.


End file.
